User blog:Raindrop57/The School Game: Cupa's Path
This blog is for Cupa's path of The School Game. Previous Gameplay I join. 19 days ago by Btd456Creeper *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57You walk into school. It is 8:30 AM. 1. Go to the bathroom 2. Go to first period 18 days ago by Raindrop57 *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Btd456Creeper2. 18 days ago by Btd456Creeper *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57 Time: 8:40 AM The math teacher starts talking about algebra. 1. Listen 2. Phase out 3. Fall asleep 18 days ago by Raindrop57 *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Btd456Creeper2. since I know algebra IRL 18 days ago by Btd456Creeper *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57 You phase out and don't pay attenrion to what the teacher says. The teacher gives you a worksheet about it after 20 minutes. Time: 9:00 AM. 1. Try your hardest 2. Attempt to finish as fast as possible 3. Pretend to do it 4. Fall asleep 5. Rip it into pieces 18 days ago by Raindrop57 *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Btd456Creeper5 18 days ago by Btd456Creeper *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57You rip the worksheet into pieces. 1. Throw them away 2. Keep them on your desk 3. Tape them back together 4. Stuff them down someone's shirt 18 days ago by Raindrop57 *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Btd456Creeper4. LOL. 18 days ago by Btd456Creeper *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57He gets mad at you, but the teacher catches him and sends him to the office. However, when it's time to turn your worksheet in, you can't, and it's marked missing. It is now 9:26 AM, and the teacher is passing out the homework. 1. Start working on it 2. Don't work on it, and wait until Study Hall to start 3. Recycle it 4. Eat it 18 days ago by Raindrop57 *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Btd456Creeper4. 18 days ago by Btd456Creeper *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57 You eat your homework. It tastes ok. Class ends. It is now 9:29 AM. 1. Go to second period 2. Randomly chat with friends (I'll be taking a break for a couple hours) 18 days ago by Raindrop57 *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Btd456Creeper2. (Ok.) 18 days ago by Btd456Creeper *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57I'll update you one more time. You chat with freinds. However, you chat for too long, causing you to be late! Time: 9:34 AM You're late. The teacher yells at you for being late, then tells you to warm up. (Well, it's PE class after all) 1. Do the warm up the way it's supposed to be done 2. Do half of it, because the rest was too hard 3. Wander around 17 days ago by Raindrop57 *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Btd456Creeper2. 17 days ago by Btd456Creeper *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57 You do part of the warm up. Since you skipped the hard parts, you're not tired at all. The main activity is passing a football. You are given a football. 1. Pass it 2. Keep it 3. Chuck it at someone 17 days ago by Raindrop57 *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Btd456CreeperTHREE. 17 days ago by Btd456Creeper *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57 The kid gets mad at you and charges at you. 1. Run 2. Fight 17 days ago by Raindrop57 *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Btd456Creeper3. Fight, but make sure I only knock him out and don't kill him 17 days ago by Btd456Creeper *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57 Battle You: 20/20 HP, Attack strength 2. Speed: 6. Special Attacks: Football: Does 2-4 damage, stuns target for 2 more turns. (You have 1) Other kid: 19/20 HP, Attack strength 2. Speed: 6. RNG: 1=Kid, 2=You Result: 2. It’s your turn! 1. Attack 2. Use Football 3. Flee (Ok, I'll make it so when he reaches 0 HP, he just gets knocked out.) 16 days ago by Raindrop57 *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Btd456Creeper2. (Good. Do it with everyone else too, please. I mean in-game characters.) 16 days ago by Btd456Creeper *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57The kid takes 2 damage, and gets stunned for 2 rounds. 17 HP left. 1. Attack twice 2. Flee 15 days ago by Raindrop57 *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Doue3: Eat raindrop for not replying to my post 15 days ago by Doue *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Btd456Creeper1. Aim for the legs 13 days ago by Btd456Creeper Category:Blog posts